Worst Day Ever aka Don't Touch the Ice Cream
by sarah-snowflake
Summary: Draco's had a really bad day & then he see's Harry eating his Ice Cream. Prompt from 7s prompt via livejournal. #4- Hand over the ice cream and no one get hurt.


**Title:** Worst Day Ever aka Don't Touch the Cookie Dough Ice Cream  
**Prompt:** Random #4: Hand over the ice cream and no one get hurt. (via 7s_prompts on livejournal)  
**Summary:** Draco's had a really bad day & then he see's Harry eating his Ice Cream.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any recongnizable characters. They belong to JK Rowling, no matter how much I wish they were mine.

"Potter, hand over the ice cream and no one gets hurt," snarled Draco Malfoy. The handsome Slytherin Prince, was quite literally having the worst day of his seventeen year old life. So it was understandable when he walked into the kitchens to see his rival eating the last carton of Cookie Dough Ice Cream.

**FLASHBACK**

The blonde haired, silver eyed Slytherin Prince woke up to his two henchmen arguing over a plain muffin. After spending ten minutes yelling at them, he realized that he was now running twenty minutes late. Rushing through his morning routine, he checked to make sure he had all of his homework assignments in his bag. His Transfiguration work was mysteriously missing, considering he made sure to put it in his bag before bed. Ten minutes, a headache and sore foot later he found his paper mixed up with Zabini's Defence Against the Dark Arts research.  
Swearing vengence on the Italian boy, he stormed up to the Great Hall. Upon entering he took notice of Zabini's absence and Nott eating the last of his blueberry muffins. Sighing in indignation, he reached for the last of the blueberry pancakes. Quite unfortunately as he was raising the last forkful to his mouth the morning post arrived. The Malfoy owl came speeding at him resulting in syrup getting on his shirt and tie.  
Taking the Daily Prophet from the owl and shooing it off, he heard the Slytherin table go absolutely silent. Looking down at the paper, he saw a picture of his Father in his Death Eater robes surrounded by Aurors. Looking at the headline he paled. After he finished reading it, he threw the paper on the table and made to storm out of the Great Hall. Making it half way to the door, he was stopped by his girlfriend Pansy grabbing a hold of his arm. "I'm sorry Malfoy, but I can't keep dating you," was all she said before walking away from him.

**"Azkaban escapee Death Eater Lucius Malfoy to be thrown into Veil"**  
"Azkaban escapee and notorious Death Eater Lucius Malfoy was caught last night during a Death Eater raid on Muggle London. Due to the Dementor's desertion of Azkaban and recent alliance with Lord Voldemort, the Ministry has resorted to using the Veil as means of execution. Malfoy will be the first of ten captured Death Eaters to have this fate.

Bethany Burges  
Daily Prophet Reporter

Storming down the hall, he reached the Potions lab ten minutes early. Which unfortunately meant standing outside the door and listening to the rest of the Gryffindor/Slytherin class talk about his Father's imprisonment. Once in the lab, he was so distracted that he managed to blow up a simple Healing Potion, that even Longbottom got right. To make matters worse, Snape took away twenty points for his lack of concentration, resulting in the rest of the Slytherins glaring at the back of his head until class was over.  
As the class was dismissed, he made sure he was the first one out of the door. This also meant that he was the first one to Defence Against The Dark Arts class which unfortunatley was once again taught by that werewolf Lupin. Once class began, Lupin decided to partner them up with a member of the opposite house. Draco got this dread feeling in the pit of his stomach as he heard this. Which proved to be quite right as Lupin paired him up with the klutzy Longbottom. To make matters worse Longbottom mixed up a spell he sent at Draco and now Draco had Weasley red hair for a week.  
After the class was over, Draco raced toward the Slytherin common room and stayed in his dorm for the rest of the day. Well, until he got an uncontrollable hunger for Cookie Dough Ice Cream. He finally made it to the Kitchens, only getting lost twice, to see Potter eating the last carton of Cookie Dough Ice Cream, that he had the house-elves store away for him.


End file.
